


Sisterhood

by Lesbiancryptiid



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: I wanted to write this for a while, idk I think they should be friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbiancryptiid/pseuds/Lesbiancryptiid
Summary: Lilith starts her (definitely) magical adventure to heal her and her sister. King tags along to help.
Relationships: Lilith Clawthorne & King
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some fanart of Lilith and King being homies and I have been wanting to write this for a while. Idk if I’ll write more, lmk in the comments!

Lilith would normally spend her days waking up in a rather dark room, grumbling and brushing down her mane of hair before drinking her tea and getting dressed for the day. She would stress about Eda, reluctantly go over her schedule with Kiki, go out and do her job, and then report back to the Emperor who would always say, “Don’t forget, catch the Owl Lady.” And she would always reply, “Of course, sir.”

Now, she wakes up, walks downstairs, and drinks tea while the three stooges yell at one another even though they’re only really two feet apart. She wants to convince herself that she enjoys it, enjoys being with her family.

But that would be a lie, wouldn’t it?

She didn’t enjoy this. Being on the run, losing most of her magic, how could anyone possibly enjoy that? She knew Eda felt the same way, even if she kept up a happy face around the human. Eda wouldn’t even look her way, meanwhile. Sure, they lived together, but they never talked. Luz would shoot her angry glares once in a while, and King would simply look at her like he wanted to say something, but never did. 

Eda and Luz would pretty much always be out, learning new spells. King would sleep on the couch, and Lilith would simply sit at the table. What was she supposed to do? She had no job, no magic, no future. She would simply hold her empty mug that said “Wine Aunt” and stare out of the window.

Today though, she felt a small tap on her leg. Looking down, she saw the little bone demon, King. His large yellow eyes stared up at her almost expectantly.

“You’re not sitting in my lap,” Lilith huffed, and King blinked, his eyebrows coming down into an angry expression.

“That’s not what I was gonna say! But you do look comfy, so I’m coming up anyway!” 

Lilith barely even attempted to shove King away, whether she lacked the energy or simply needed a small animal to scratch around the ears (she supposed horns would have to take the place of ears though). King lay in her lap, his tail curling around his small legs. Lilith slowly set a hand down against his fur and began to pet him.

“Eda will warm up eventually,” King said after what felt like hours of silence. “She just needs time to think.”

Lilith sighed. “I know.”

King shifted slightly. “Luz told me she wants to set your hair on fire.”

That earned King a small chuckle. “I wouldn’t blame her really. Not after what I’ve done.”

King sighed. “Yeah, you screwed up big time. Cursing your sister, lying to her for years, causing her to almost get turned to sto—“

Lilith placed her hand between King’s horns. “I get it. And you’re right. Edalyn has no reason to forgive me, and I’m not going to ask for her to do so.”

Lilith took a deep breath and willed her tears back into her eyes. “The least I can do now is attempt to help her with the curse.”

King sat up then, straight. “You’ve been sitting in that chair for days! You aren’t helping Eda at all, you’re just throwing your own pity party!” He placed his paws on his hips. “If you really wanted to help, you’d get up and do something! But as per usual, you’re only thinking about yourself.” King hopped off of Lilith’s lap and left to go to the living room.

Lilith was dumbstruck. But also, she knew King was right. She had been so busy thinking about how awful her life was that she hadn’t even made an attempt to help Eda at all. Not only that, but this curse was hers now as well. If she wanted to heal them both, then she needed to start searching for answers.

King raised his head when he heard the clicking of heels on the floor, and his eyes widened when he saw Lilith dressed and looking rather presentable. She approached the couch where he was resting.

“You’re right. I haven’t been thinking about Eda.” She kneeled down so she could look King in the eyes. “If I want to help her, I need to look for ways to heal the curse, starting now. But...” Lilith shrugged and rolled her eyes fondly. “I can’t do it alone, and I really don’t want to take Hooty with me.” Slowly, she reached out her hand in King’s direction. “I know we aren’t friends, but it would be nice if you came along.”

King sat up again, hesitant as he stared at Lilith’s palm. Having made up his mind, his slapped his paw down into her hand. “I’m not doing this because we’re friends,” he began. “I’m doing this for Eda.” King hopped up onto Lilith’s shoulders, sitting in the hood of her cloak. “Now onward! For Eda!”

Lilith laughed as she opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight. “Yes,” she said quietly. “For Eda.”


	2. Adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and King steal. Then they have a bonding moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying not to add too much lore of my own, but given the context of this fic I doubt I could have avoided it. Let me know what you think!

Lilith wasn’t so sure bringing King with her was a great idea. To be honest, it sounded far better in her head.

Right now, she’s relying on a puny dog thing to nab some books from the library. Ones that were not so open to the public. Normally, she would just do this herself, but... she lacked the magical abilities she needed to do so, and she was much larger than King.

She leaned back against the wall at the back of the library, tapping her foot against the dirt ground as she glared at the window. That little twerp would get a mouthful from her when he came back. She had been waiting long enough.

“I arrive!” Came a high pitched yell, King bursting from the open window just in time for Lilith to make a dive and catch him before he hurt himself. King landed soundly in Lilith’s outstretched arms, a stack of books in hand.

“Nice catch,” King said, getting out of Lilith’s arms and turning to face her. “Who knew a twig like you could be so effective!” 

Lilith stood with a growl, brushing off her dress in a failed attempt to clean herself. “Yes, well. I didn’t play sports as a child for nothing.” She slowly pushed a curly strand of hair out of her face. “Did you get the books on the list?”

King held the stack up to Lilith, who took the books and examined them as she shoved them into her bag. “Good. Looks like you got them all. I’m impressed.”

“Impressed? I can do way more than steal some books. Check your wallet!” King placed his paws on his hips.

Lilith did as she was told with a roll of her eyes, discovering that all of her money had in fact been stolen. “Wh— hey!”

King was already running off laughing with money in his paws, still cackling when he turned the corner. Lilith promptly gave chase.

-

Lilith and King both entered the house laughing, Lilith snagging her money back and putting it in her wallet. King ran into the kitchen, jumping up onto the table and stomping. 

“Enough laughter!” He cried, jumping up and down. “Make me food woman!”

Lilith chuckled as she placed the bag of books near the doorway. She pulled out ingredients for a nice meal. Well, as nice as she could manage to find in the cabinets. She wondered how Eda cooked anything in here.

Lilith and King fell into idle chatter, their dislike for one another forgotten. Lilith discovered they both had a lot in common. Hatred for all children besides Luz was one of them. Lilith admitted that she did have a soft spot for Amity, seeing a lot of herself in the young witch. King admitted he saw a lot of himself in Luz, and hoped that he could teach her everything he knew. Lilith offered him a comforting smile.

“You’re better at conversations than Eda. She just brags about herself and talks about Luz.” He waved his hand in the air with an eye roll.

Lilith chuckled. “I can say the same for you. My sister hardly gives me the time of day.” She put a plate down in front of King, who began to eat quickly.

Lilith sat down across from him, not bothering to make food for herself. She was rather engrossed with one of her stolen books that she almost didn’t notice the plate tap her elbow. She looked at King with a raised eyebrow.

“If you wanna help Eda, you have to eat,” he demanded simply, and Lilith shrugged as she ate the other half of the meal.

“These books say hardly anything important. Just typical things I already know.” Lilith sighed, pushing the book away slightly. King took this opportunity to pull the book towards himself and flip it over, eyes going over the fine print on the pages.

“You can read this?” King said, dumbfounded. It earned him a hearty laugh from Lilith. 

“It’s a very old language. It’s believed that the first witches on the Isles spoke it, but there’s no solid evidence. I just so happened to learn it from a rather old crone.” Lilith pulled the book back towards herself. “I thought that maybe these books held information I didn’t yet know, but it appears that this book in particular is a bust.” Lilith closed the book and brought another one onto the table.

King tilted his head. “Just how many people know this language?” He asked, and Lilith hummed in thought.

“Only a rare few. Even the emperor is unable to read it, which is why he often had me translate old scrolls and such. He told me learning it himself would take too much time.” Lilith scoffed with a roll of her eyes. She flipped a page in her most recent book.

King hopped out of his seat and onto the table, crawling over to look at the strange characters. He could hardly even make out what was a letter and what was a random scribble on the page, but Lilith seemed able to read it at breakneck speeds. He wondered if Eda knew this language as well. He’d probably ask later if he didn’t forget. 

He turned his head when the door creaked open, Luz and Eda walking in and talking amongst one another. They hardly seemed to notice Lilith at the table, Luz picking king up and kissing his head fondly. Lilith decided it best not to greet them.

However, Eda seemed to take an interest in the book Lilith was reading, peaking over her shoulder. “Ugh, this stuff again? It’s like a toddler trying to write. Nothing but scribbles.”

Lilith sighed. “I was hoping these books would contain hidden knowledge.”

Eda raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “For what? How to make your forehead smaller? How to stop the wrinkles from coming?”

Lilith huffed, furrowing her brow as she read. “No, I was hoping they could help me heal your curse. Sure I can share it with you, but it’ll only come back with time.”

Eda shrugged. “When the curse takes me, it takes me, you know? I doubt there’s a cure, sis. Wouldn’t that scroll that you used on me have said something if it did?”

Lilith paused. Eda was right. Perhaps the original scroll did have the answers she was looking for. Slamming the book shut, she stood. She quickly grabbed king and summoned her staff, throwing on a cloak and slinging her bag over her shoulder. King hopped inside. “Adventure!” He called, raising a fist as Lilith ran out the door.

“... what just happened?” Luz asked, staring at the door blankly.

Eda shook her head slowly. “No idea. Since when were they friends?”

Luz put her hands on her hips. “I’m just as confused as you are.”

-

“So, where to?” King asked, swinging his legs as he stared over at the scenery.

“My childhood home. With any luck, the scroll will still be there, and it may hold some information.” Lilith gripped the staff tighter.

“Eda never talks about that place,” King responded, and Lilith sighed.

“I don’t blame her. After the curse, and our parents, Eda has every right to avoid talking about that place.” Lilith shuddered gently. Whether from the cold wind or the memories, King couldn’t tell.

What he did know is that the house they landed near was small, and worn down. It was obvious no one lived here, and it almost looked haunted.

Lilith slowly opened the door.

Taking a deep breath, they both stepped into the darkness together, the door sliding shut silently behind them.


	3. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith meets someone who knows Eda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not expect to shove some random chick in here but whatever

King was surprised that the inside of the house wasn’t nearly as torn up as the outside. He looked up at Lilith, who was suspiciously quiet as she walked on the creaky wooden floorboards. King followed, eyes gazing around the abandoned home. It was decorated with old photos, some so worn you couldn’t even tell who was in them anymore. The floor was dusty, and King could see his paw prints he left behind. The walls were a soft brown, and King could definitely imagine this being Eda’s childhood home. 

Lilith opened the door to a room that wasn’t very decorated, with a bed against the wall and a emperors coven poster plastered to the bedside wall. Lilith took the poster down before she began her search, digging around in old drawers. King went for the desk, dusty and full of old papers and books. He noticed many spell books, as well as books written in Old Witch, as he dubbed it. Underneath the papers, he found a picture of Lilith and Eda, smiling at the camera. He lifted it slowly, frowning at how happy they looked. Now they didn’t even speak to one another.

“I’ve found it,” Lilith said coldly, and King folded the picture and nodded, hopping off of the desk.

Instead of leaving though, Lilith went to another door, opening it and being faced with the very place she had cursed Eda to begin with. King saw the pain in Lilith’s eyes, the corners of her mouth falling.

“Look what I’ve done,” she mumbled, walking into the room. “Look at the mess I’ve made of everything.” She slowly sat down on the bed. “Everything...” she said quietly, and King didn’t know what to do except stand in the doorway.

“We were best friends, once. Inseparable. And then I betrayed her. I cursed her, and kept it from her.” Lilith put her face in her hands, sighing. King stepped into the room finally, hopping up on the bed with his friend.

“What matters now is that you’re trying to fix it,” King said, placing a paw on Lilith’s shoulder. “You were just a kid.”

“I kid that should have known better,” Lilith said into her hands, slowly lifting her head and wiping away her tears. “But you’re right. I’m fixing it now. Let’s take a look at the scroll.”

Lilith took out the parchment, unwrapping it and gazing at the words. King stared at the scribbles. Old Witch danced across the page in front of him, entirely ineligible. Lilith sighed.

“Even if I wanted to read this, it’s much too faded.” Lilith rolled the scroll back up and put it into her bag. King hopped inside as well. “Let’s go back to the house,” he offered. “We can find someone to restore it tomorrow.”

Lilith nodded. She looked much older now. King could tell being in this house wasn’t good for her.

So they left.

-

When Lilith and King entered, Eda was on the couch waiting. 

“Find anything?” She asked, taking a sip from her mug. Lilith shrugged, setting King on the floor. He ran off to find Luz. That, or he wanted them to talk without him there. Clever little demon.

“I found the scroll,” Lilith said, taking it out of the bag and passing it to Eda. “But it’s so faded I can’t read it. Know anyone who can restore it?”

Eda hummed, leaning back in her seat. “Yeah, I know a chick. She’s a little sketchy, but if you tell her I sent you, she’ll be able to restore it.” Eda handed the scroll back. “But you don’t have to do this.”

“I do,” Lilith said simply. “I started this mess, so I’m going to finish it. Once I heal your curse, you’ll be the most powerful witch on the isles, like always.” Lilith brushed her hair back. Eda snorted.

“What?” Lilith sputtered, a bit defensive. Eda smiled.

“Your red is coming back.” She looked away. “It suits you much better than that awful black, anyhow.”

Lilith chuckled. “Yes... I suppose it does. Goodnight, Edaly— Eda.” 

Lilith could hear Eda’s smile as she walked away. “G’night, sis.”

-

Lilith and King didn’t expect a random alleyway to lead to the person who could restore her scroll, but she walked down it nonetheless, king sitting in the hood of her cloak. She could feel eyes on her, but she wasn’t sure where they were. 

“We’re being watched,” she warned, and King nodded. He gripped Lilith’s shoulder just a tad tighter, and Lilith held her staff closer to her.

She spun around when she heard a voice behind her. “Who sent you? Better talk fast, lady.”

A woman, about her height, with especially pointy ears and dark hair greeted her, the woman’s eyes a pale blue. Her tail swung behind her, and her arms were crossed, a brow raised in suspicion. 

Lilith stood straight. “I was wondering if you could restore old parchments.”

The woman scoffed. “Of course I can. I’m not some hack.”

Lilith nodded slowly. “Eda told me—“

The woman perked up. “Eda? Well why didn’t you say so! That old crone is my best customer. She comes here all the time!” The woman wrapped an arm around Lilith, leading her forward. “The name’s Olivier. Let’s see whatcha got, Lily.”

Lilith slowly handed the scroll over. “Lily is a nickname reserved for family,” she said, directing a look at King. She knew he would ask if he could call her that, and she wasn’t so sure they were family status quite yet.

“Alright then, Lilith it is.” Olivier looked at the scroll, turning it every which way and then... licking it? She smacked her lips a few times, making a sharp turn and leading Lilith through a secret door. They entered a small lab, beakers and chemicals strewn about. All without labels. Lilith almost shuddered.

Olivier scurried over to her lab. “Yup, this thing is old alright. Where’d you even get this?”

Lilith looked away. “The night market, when I was a child.”

Olivier nodded, dipping the paper into some green goo. Lilith raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah I can tell. This scroll is completely unreadable.” Olivier dipped it into another substance. “Written in a completely different language too. Can you even read it?”

Lilith simply nodded. Olivier smiled warmly at her.

“Cool, cool. Yeah, I can restore it, lucky for you. And since you’re Eda’s sister, I’ll give ya this one for free.” Olivier placed the paper in a pan. Lilith stiffened.

“Yes... by the way... how do you know all of this about me?”

Olivier snorted. A sort of nerdy snort. “Eda talks about you a lot. Plus I have my sources.” Lilith blinked slowly. Eda had talked about her? Olivier snorted again. “All bad things, I assure you.”

Lilith chuckled, looking at the wall. “... of course,” she replied, and Olivier grew quiet. She huffed.

“Well, this is gonna be a while, so come back later, okay?” Olivier pushed Lilith towards the door, shoving her into the alleyway and slamming the door closed. Lilith turned to say something, but discovered the door was gone. King crossed his arms.

“What a weirdo. Wanna go steal money from children?”

Lilith chuckled slowly, putting King on the ground. “I’ll just watch. Get enough and we can buy something to eat.”

“Yes! The promise of food!” King yelled, running out into the street. Lilith smiled fondly and followed him, a newfound determination in her steps.


	4. Bat Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well!! This is it until I write the epilogue

Lilith crossed her legs, tapping her nails against the wooden counter. King was laying in her lap, eyes closed but still obviously awake, since he felt so keen on teasing his friend.

“Relax. I doubt she ruined it,” he said, shuffling in a weak attempt to get more comfortable. Lilith huffed, feeling as though she didn’t need to respond, since King could practically read her mind now.

Olivier opened the door across the room, humming a tune as she closed it with her foot, a box in hand. “Hello again, my favorite customer!” She said in a chipper tone, laughing happily. Lilith tilted her head.

“I thought Eda was your favorite,” she replied deadpan, lifting a brow. Olivier set the box down and leaned over the counter, exceptionally close to Lilith’s face. She flashed a sharp toothed grin. 

“Minds change,” she said, placing a hand on Lilith’s head and running her fingers through the strands. “Besides, I’ve always had a thing for red heads. Eda looks like a mummy by now!” With a loud laugh, Olivier backed up and pushed the box towards Lilith.

Lilith reached up to touch her hair, the curls finally red as they used to be. She sighed, taking the box. “Thank you as always, Olivier,” Lilith said, standing up and allowing King to fall to the floor with a loud yelp. Lilith smirked.

Olivier have a rather endearing salute, one hand on her hips. “Of course! Come back anytime, Lilith dear!”

When they exited, King was still wiping dirt off of his fur. “You gotta stop flirting with that lady,” he said, finishing his cleanup. Lilith bristled like a porcupine.

“I am not flirting,” she said with a growl, and king gave his signature evil giggle.

“Well she’s definitely flirting with you. She even touched your hair!” He teased, dancing around Lilith. They turned the corner and began to walk down the side of the road. “You don’t even let me in there.” King continued with a bit of a pout. 

Lilith rolled her eyes. “It was unexpected. I can’t tell anything Olivier will do. Besides, you’re dirty.”

King gasped. “I am not dirty!” He yelled, which made Lilith smirk. He stamped his feet. “I clean daily!”

Lilith snorted. “Perhaps with your tongue. That is not clean in my book.”

-

Lilith shoved the scroll away. “Another dud,” she growled, King lifting the paper from the floor. He jumped up onto the table. “Don’t worry, Lilith. We’ll figure it out.”

“Even the very scroll I casted the spell with doesn’t have a cure!” She cried, throwing her arms up in exasperation. “I’ve tried everything. Maybe this is just something we have to deal with...” Lilith put her head against the wood of the table.

King sat next her head. “There’s gotta be some other way,” he reasoned, placing a paw on the back of Lilith’s head. “Use that big noggin of yours!” He rocked Lilith’s head back and forth. Lilith abruptly grabbed his wrist. She lifted her head, a smile on her face and a fire in her eyes.

“Maybe there is,” she said slowly, rising from her seat. She released King, and he looked at her with a questioning gaze. 

“I could take it, all of it,” Lilith started, pacing back and forth. “I know of a scroll that would give me the information that I need. It’s rather old, but we know someone who’s good at restoring old text.” Lilith looked at King with determination. He stood.

“That means you’ll be stuck with the whole curse you know,” King said. “Are you sure you wanna do that? You’ll lose what magic you have left.”

Lilith nodded. “This was a problem I caused, and it’s a problem I intend to fix, no matter the cost.”

King seemed hesitant, but he nodded anyway. “Alright. Where do we get this scroll, anyway?”

Lilith thought for a moment. “Well... normally I’d just need you to steal it, but it’s in a more secure location. Which means neither of us will be able to get in without being caught. Which means...”

“We’ll have to ask Luz,” King finished, and Lilith sighed.

“I believe Luz will lend a hand. For Eda, anyway.”

And Luz did. She rather quickly agreed, grabbing her glyph papers and throwing on her cloak. She didn’t pay Lilith much mind, but hopped on Owlbert anyway, ready to go.

They landed outside of a heavily guarded building, and Luz was the first to speak. “What is this place?” She asked.

“The emperors personal library,” Lilith said, running her fingers through her curls nervously. “I have an inkling the scroll I need will be here. I’m sure he already knows we’re coming.”

Luz seemed hesitant. “You’re not even sure?” She asked, and Lilith took a moment of silence before she sighed.

“This is the only place I can think of. No, I’m not positive. But... the emperor is smart. If there’s a way I can cure Eda’s curse, he will hide it from me. But not anymore.” Lilith turned to Luz then, King peeking over the girl’s shoulder. “With all that I’ve done, I only ask this one favor. After this, we can go out separate ways.”

Luz looked at the ground, holding Owlbert tightly. Slowly, she nodded, looking up at Lilith with determined eyes and a smile. “Let’s do this.”

Lilith could see why Eda was so fond of the human.

Slowly, they snuck their way around to the back of the building, taking out the guards one by one until they could get inside. The halls were dark, and the place felt more ominous than the very castle the emperor lived in.

Lilith walked slowly, whispering to Luz as she went. “We must be wary. The one thing we don’t want to run into here is—“

“Lilith!” Came a terrified shriek, and the witch spun around to see a large creature, with small eyes covered by thick glasses covered in fur. It gripped Luz in one large claw, trapping her arms so she couldn’t use spells.

“... the librarian,” Lilith finished, the creature growling lowly. Lilith drew a circle, but the flame sputtered, barely even smoking the fur of the beast. King jumped out of Luz’s hood, slapping a glyph onto the creature and smacking it with his hand. A fire blew up in his face, pushing King backwards and smacking him into the hard wall of the corridor. Lilith cried out to him, drawing a circle and covering him with a shield. The beast, it’s fur removed from its claw, slammed its free hand down onto the barrier. It cracked, but held. Lilith struggled to keep the shield up, Luz wiggling in the beast’s clutches. Lilith growled. She slammed her staff onto the floor.

The white raven on the end of the staff came to life, screeching and flying directly into the face of the librarian. It removed its hand from the barrier and reached up in an attempt to grab the bird. Lilith drew a large circle.

The pain the spell would cause her was unimaginable. She screamed in pain, the blue fire blasting from the circle. The beast screamed, falling backwards and dropping Luz. The raven returned to its place on the staff, but the barrier over King held. Slowly, it faded away.

King scurried over to Lilith through the smoke. She was kneeling, using both hands against her staff to keep herself upright. She was huffing, but seemed okay. Her gem was still blue, at least. Luz ran over after a bit as well, helping Lilith up.

“Are you okay?” She asked, and Lilith sighed.

“Are you?” Lilith shot back, and Luz nodded. Lilith dragged herself across the floor. “Then I’m fine. Let’s just head to the correct room, and get out of here.”

Luz seemed hesitant, but nodded.

With Lilith’s help, they reached the room and nabbed the scroll, barely making it out before the alarm bells began to ring. They escaped without too much wear and tear.

Luz opened the door for Lilith, who was immediately grabbed by her sister. “Where were you?” She said loudly, causing Lilith to flinch. “I was worried sick! Lil, it’s crazy late!”

Lilith chuckled, holding up the scroll. “Business,” she said, shuffling passed Eda with the help of her cane. The raven on top lifted from the staff and cawed slowly. Lilith chuckled again, scratching the palisman fondly on the chest. “Don’t worry,” she croaked, and the raven returned to its perch, though hesitant. 

Lilith leaned against the wall and opened the scroll. Of course, it was unreadable in its current condition. She huffed, pushing herself off of the wall and back towards the door. No one followed, or tried to stop her as she walked out and closed the door.

-

“Lilith! What the heck?” Olivier helped Lilith to a large, comfy chair. “It’s late, what are you doing here?”

Lilith groaned as she leaned back in her seat. “Scroll,” she rasped, and Olivier took it, placing it off to the side. 

“Lilith, I—“

She was cut off by her friend hunching over with a loud moan, fur sprouting from her arms and tearing through her sleeves.

“Lilith?” Olivier gasped, and Lilith hissed in pain.

“The curse,” Lilith muttered. “I suppose I was still bound to change” She yelled suddenly, falling out of the chair.

“Lilith!” Olivier cried, attempting to help her up. Lilith looked up at her, eyes black as the night sky, with sharp fangs and a nose, pointed upwards. Her red hair bursted from her back, wings sprouting from underneath her arms, veins visible through the leathery flesh.

The beast towered over Olivier, and it looked down at her with an almost regal posture. It didn’t seem threatening, and it simply growled.

“Um... hey, bud...” Olivier reached out, pulling back when the bat beast growled louder than before. Slowly, Olivier placed a gentle hand over the gem on its chest. She felt the hum of magic within it, deep down inside of the beast. Olivier sighed and stepped back.

“Fine,” she murmured, stepping away. Olivier grabbed the scroll and headed for the door. “Stay out of the cabinets,” she ordered, and the bat beast widened its black eyes in surprise.

-

When morning came, Olivier exited her lab with the scroll in hand. The bat beast lay on the floor, snoozing away peacefully. Olivier sighed, taking a beaker from one of the cabinets and pouring the liquid inside into the mouth of the beast.

Lilith came to soon after that, sitting up from the floor. “Huh..?” She groaned, hand placed against her temple. She looked up at Olivier, standing up straight rather quickly and smoothing the remnants of her dress. “Olivier,” she said curtly, a slight pink in her cheeks. Olivier began to laugh.

“Hey there!” She said happily, placing the scroll in Lilith’s hand. “I finished. Now go home, and rest.”

“What did you give me?” Lilith asked, and Olivier shrugged. 

“Same thing I gave your sister,” she replied. “After the last guy ran out, Eda came to me. I graduated in potions at Hexide, top of my class. The brew is easy enough.”

Lilith seemed surprised at first, but quickly broke into laughter. “Of course!” She said. “I had no idea why I thought you were a normal citizen. Only a witch could bring back old text so quickly.”

Olivier shrugged, smirking at the praise. “Yeah, well. I never settled with a coven anyhow.”

Lilith tilted her head with a smirk. “I can’t say I’m surprised. In any case, I thank you. This will save my sister, and it’s all thanks to you.”

Olivier laughed. “Don’t give me all the credit.”

-

Lilith was home soon enough, being surrounded by hugs and statements of worry. Luz wrapped her arms around Lilith with tear filled eyes, rambling something in Spanish that Lilith did not understand. Eda was saying something, or rather yelling, and King was already climbing up to Lilith’s shoulder. 

This moment.

This moment she could savor forever. This moment was where she felt as though she truly belonged, with those she cared about most.

Her family.

Slowly, she stepped back, everyone falling silent. Lilith took Eda’s hands.

“Lily?” Eda said, and Lilith smiled fondly.

“I’m fixing what I’ve done, sister,” Lilith said. “And giving back what I’ve taken from you.”

“What are you on about?” Eda said, raising an eyebrow.

“Your magic,” Lilith said. Eda frowned.

“You didn’t take my magic from me,” Eda said, and Lilith chuckled.

“No, but I can give it back. With mine.”

Before Eda could respond, Lilith began to say something in a language that Eda knew was long dead. A soft blue light enveloped them both, and Eda could feel an energy come over her, and when she looked down, her gem that was previously black began to fill in with that familiar orange hue.

“Lily, don’t do this,” Eda started, tears filling up in her eyes. Lilith simply smiled fondly.

A light, a boom, and then darkness.

Silence.

When Eda came to, she noticed a dark creature over her. Casting a spell, light illuminated the room. 

She saw it. The bat beast, looming over her in silence. Eda sat up, reaching out to touch the dark gem on her sister’s chest.

“Lilith...” Eda choked, yelling in surprise when a bottle of elixir was shoved into Lilith’s mouth.

The bat beast shrunk until it became Lilith, her hair grey and eyes still dark where they should have been white. Her irises could at least be seen.

“Eda?” Lilith said, and her sister quickly enveloped her.

“What the heck!” Eda cried, and Lilith placed a hand against Eda’s back.

Eda sniffed. “I could have lost you forever.”

Lilith chuckled, pulling away and standing. “It would have been worth it, to right my wrongs.”

Eda stood as well, shoving Lilith. “Stupid! You didn’t need to do all this! I just wanted my sister back. My actual sister. I wanted you back, Lily.”

Lilith smiled. “Well, now you have me. Albeit, a bit different.”

Eda sighed. “You’re gonna turn into that thing again, at least eventually.”

Luz and King finally peaked out from the kitchen, running up to Lilith to encase her in a warm hug.

Lilith smiled. “It just so happens I know a great person to help me out.”


End file.
